1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child safety seat, and more specifically, to a child safety seat capable of adjusting reclining angle of seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, to ensure safety of a child while traveling in car, many countries have legislated there has to be a child safety seat installed in the car for securing the child.
There is usually an angle adjusting mechanism disposed on a child safety seat, which can be selectively in an upright state or an oblique state according to a child's needs. However, the said angle adjusting mechanism usually requires a complicated structure so as to result in a complicated assembly process and an increase of the manufacturing cost of the child safety seat.
Furthermore, some bad structural designs may cause a user incapable of completing the angle adjusting process of the child safety seat with one single hand, or may require great effort of the user. Thus, it is difficult for a user to complete the angle adjustment process of the child safety seat in a narrow car space, especially for a female user.